A Moment To Remember
by Illyera
Summary: Jason fines the perfect way to make up the Spring Dance to Emma. Sequel to The Spring Dance
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jason or the other Rangers. They belong to Saban. Just the idea and Emma belongs to me.

**Short Summary:** Jason fines the perfect way to make up the Spring Dance to Emma.

**Feedback:** All feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:** This is the second fic in the Jason and Emma Series. If you haven't read The Spring Dance yet, please do go read that one first before reading this one. Stay tune to find out what happens to the Couple.

**ºººº**

Chapter 1

Jason spread out the dark blue blanket down on the grass. Placing the picnic basket in the middle, two red roses sat on one side out of view.

He stood there and waited for her. A smile came to his face as a picture of her beautiful face entered his mind. His heart fluttered and filled with love. He knew that he loved her, and he was glad that she had forgave him for ruining the Spring Dance for her. He wouldn't have known what to do if she hadn't. Besides hating himself for the rest of his life.

That had happened 3 months ago, but felt like only yesterday he was apologizing to her. His thoughts wandered to that night in the park.

**ºººº**

Flashback...

He walked through the park, after he had learned that Emma had left the dance. He came to think, clear his mind, and find an away to make it up to her. He headed to his spot, but didn't expect to find her there. He knew she was upset, for when he called her name; she looked up, but then looked away.

"Emma," He said, as he walked around the picnic table and stood in front of her, "I am really sorry about tonight."

She didn't say a word to him, only looked down at the ground. He caught the tears that fell from her eyes. And then, he knew just how bad she was hurt. He reached out and wanted to touch her, let her know that he was deeply sorry, but she turned away from him, her back facing him.

He hated himself, but only if she knew, she'd understand. But, that part of his life had to be kept secret.

"If you didn't want to be there with him, why didn't you just say so," Emma finally spoke, as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" He asked confused. "That's crazy." He did want to be there with her, more then anything. He wanted the most to hold her close in his arms, to feel her heart beat against his.

He walked around and sat on the upper part of the table. Silence filled the air between the couple. She could feel his eyes on her, and it only made her cry more.

"Emma," He said quietly, finally breaking the tension between them. "I wanted to be there with you, more then anything. I waited for months to get the courage to ask you to the dance."

Emma turned facing him, listening to what he had to say. Tears burned her eyes, as fresh ones rolled down her tear stained face. Their eyes had met.

"I waited for you," Emma whispered. "When the DJ announced the last song I looked up to see if I could find you, but you were no where in sight. I thought you didn't want to be with me."

Jason scooted closer to her, taking her hand in his. "It wasn't nothing like that. I got back and you weren't there. I am really sorry for ruining your night," He told her. "I really tried getting back, but I had to take care of some business."

"You don't have to explain yourself," She told him. "I understand."

"But, I want to," He said. "I want you to know how sorry I am. I like you a lot Emma. From the moment I first saw you, I've liked you. I wanted to ask you out, but I was afraid that you would turn me down. And these past few days, spending them with you, I've really enjoyed them. When you said yes to go to the Spring Dance with me, that made me the happiest man alive and I couldn't wait until I was able to hold you in my arms. That's all I've ever wanted from the first day."

Emma sat there, shocked, confused, happy, all at the same time. What he had told her, she had felt the very same for him.

"And I can't tell you how sorry I am for ruining tonight for you," He finished.

She sighed softly, turning to face him looking up into his eyes. "Jason, you didn't ruin my night," She told him. She brought a shaky hand and lightly caressed his cheek. Any hate or anger, she had felt for him, was gone. Only love and caring feelings were there. "Just being there tonight, made it magical. I'll admit I was hurt at first, but you came here to apologize. It's okay now. Apology accepted.

He smiled, their eyes locking. A strong force held them there, together. He brushed away a strand of her hair from her face, lightly caressing her cheek. He cupped her face in his had, leaning forward, he kissed her softly.

"One day," He said, between the kiss. "I will make tonight up to you."

Emma looked up into his eyes. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." A smile came to her lips, and she leaned up and kissed him.

Flashback End...

**ºººº**

And that was what Jason was doing, making up that night. Even thought it had taken him 3 months, he wanted everything to be perfect. A lot of time and planning it took, keeping it a surprise from Emma, until it was the perfect time. Today was the perfect time.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jason made sure everything was in place. He looked at his watch. She would be arriving anytime and he couldn't wait.

**ºººº**

Emma walked through the park and heading to where she was going to meet Jason. He had told her he had something special planned for her and it drove her crazy not knowing what it was.

A smile came to her lips, as she thought of him and how lucky she was for having someone like him. They had been together, now for three months. Three wonderful months. They were always together, spending time, hanging out with the others, there were still those times where he had to leave in a hurry. But she didn't mind. She was glad; she had forgiven him for the dance. She knew that she had strong feelings for him, might even love him. The way he made her feel, the slightest touch, caress or kiss, would send her over the hill, crazed, in a daze, asking, pleading for another, to satisfy her craving for him.

She turned down the path, where Jason was waiting for her. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she caught sight of him off a little in the distance.

**ºººº**

Jason smiled as he spotted her, walking closer to him. He picked up one of the roses and went to greet her.

They stopped, and Jason held out his hand, holding the red rose.

"A beautiful rose, for a beautiful girl," He said.

Emma stood there; her face blushed a light shade of pink, as she took the flower from Jason. "Thank you," She said, shyly.

"You're welcome."

They smiled at each other. Both lost in their own thoughts. Thinking of the other.

Jason shook his thoughts away. He held out his hand for her. "Right this way," He told her. "I have something to show you."

Emma looked at him curiously. Wondering, what it could be. She took his hand and he led her down the path.

**ºººº**

They came to the picnic; Jason had set up for the both of them. Emma's eyes grew big, a smile a mile wide, as she caught sight of everything in front of her.

"Jason, you shouldn't have," She said, surprisingly.

"But, I did," He said, as he lead them on to the blanket and the 2 sat down. Their eyes locked on each other. Emma smiled at him. She felt tears burning in the corner of her eyes.

Jason looked away, feeling a little shy. "I wanted to make up that night, when I ruined the Spring Dance for you," He told her.

"But I told you, you didn't ruin it. Just being there with you, was good enough for me." She felt her heart beat, love flowing through her body.

"I know. But, I still wanted to make it up to you. I told you, I would some day and that's what I did."

"It's perfect," She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe that he would go through all that trouble, for something that happened 3 months ago. A picnic, in an area that would not be disturbed by wandering people or children. A place that was quiet, just for them to be alone.

"Everything is perfect, when you are around," He told her, as he looked over at her, reaching to whip the falling tears from her eyes. "I'm really glad that you are here."

Emma smiled. "Me too," She told him. "I'm glad that I came."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Jason and Emma sat on the blanket, talking, joking, and laughing. Having a good time.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm starved," She told him, as she heard her stomach growl. Jason laughed, when he heard it.

He reached for the picnic basket, and opened it and began to take out the sorted fruit and vegetables and sandwiches and placed them on the blanket, in front of them.

Emma smiled, as she took the plate of food from him. "Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome," He said, as he made up a plate for himself.

They sat and ate in silence. Occasionally looking up in each other's eyes and smile.

**ºººº**

"So, where did you use to live before you came to Angel Grove?" He asked, breaking the silence between them, with small talk.

Emma whipped her mouth with her napkin, taking a drink of her water, before answering. "Before I moved to Angel Grove, I lived in a small town in Washington. When my grandma died, my parents inherited her house, so we moved," She told him. "What about you? Have you lived in Angel Grove your whole life?" She stretched out on the blanket, propping her head up with her hand.

"Yeah, as far as I can remember."

**ºººº**

They talked for a few minutes, before Jason started picking up the trash and putting away the left over food. She helped him too.

When they were finished, Emma and Jason laid back on the blanket, looking up at the sky. White clouds in many sizes and forms scattered across the blue sky. The sun was slowly going down behind the horizon.

They talked some more, still getting to know each other. Finding out things that they have in common, new things about each other.

Emma laid back, with her arms behind her head, resting her head, she closed her eyes. Drifting in her thoughts about Jason. Her heart smiled, feeling more and more, each time she is with him, with love. She wondered, time to time, if he felt inside, what she was feeling right at that moment.

Jason turned to look at Emma. He smiled to himself, as he watched her; lay there with her eyes closed. How beautiful she was. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him, to feel her next to him. To kiss her, to feel her soft, pink, lips on his.

He propped himself up on his elbow, turning on his right side, facing her. He brought his free hand up to her face and lightly brushed away a strand of her dark brown hair from her face. She opened her eyes, meeting his. She smiled. She brought her hand up and covered hers with his. He brought her hand up and kissed it, sending shivers through her body.

"Kiss me," She whispered. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel his lips.

"My pleasure," He said, cupping her face and slowly, lowering his head, to where their lips met. Taking each other on a roller coaster of pure bliss.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jason sat up, while Emma laid down, resting her head in his lap, and he began to play with her hair. They talked about school and Jason's peace conference in Switzerland.

"I wish that I could go to a different country. I've only been to, two states," Emma said, as she listened to him, explain about Switzerland. The food, the people, and their culture.

"Maybe one summer, when we're all not busy with school and everything, we'll take a trip, to any country you want to go," Jason told her, as he twirled a piece of her hair with his fingers. "We'll invite the others. Go on a vacation."

"Sounds good to me," She said, smiling. "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Paris sounds fine to me."

She looked up, meeting his eyes. He smiled, she smiled back. "Thank you."

"For what?" He looked at her curious. Wondering why she had thanked him, when it should be him, to thank her.

"For this," She said, sitting up, turning to face him. "Today was great. Perfect, in fact. No body has done something like this for me. So, thank you. I really have been enjoying myself."

"Well, I am glad that you're having a good time," He said, looking at his watch. It was almost time for his last surprise. "But today isn't over yet." He stood up, holding his hand out. She took it and he helped her up. Emma looked at him, wondering what else he had planned. She wasn't complaining, but she was curious.

"Come on, there is something that I want to show you."

The two walked away, leaving the other stuff behind, not like anyone was going to steal their stuff.

**ºººº**

Jason led her a few feet away from where they had their picnic. He stopped when they were inches away from where he was taking her.

"Close your eyes," He told her, as they stood behind, what looked like a building, and Emma did. She closed her eyes. He grabbed both of her hands and they then continued to walk, walking around the building that turned into the parks stage, where they held music acts.

He carefully lead her up the stairs, making sure she wouldn't fall and lead her to the middle of the stage. He let go of her hands.

"Open your eyes."

Emma opened her eyes. Her eyes brightened, when she got a look at the stage. Lights hung from the walls and ceiling. Rose petals were scattered across the stage floor and a few candles were lit in each corner. Almost like the gym at school where the Spring Dance was held.

"Jason...it's..." But her words were caught up in her throat. She looked over at him, surprised; very surprised that he would go through all that trouble to make up the dance. "What's this?"

"Just a small creation of the dance," He said, as he walked away, heading into a small room. Then returning. Soft, in the background, music played.

Emma's face lit up with happiness. Jason walked up to her.

"I didn't get the chance to dance with you, so, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

"Yes, you may," Emma blushed, as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her close to him, as he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they danced to the music.

**ºººº**

They held each other close, afraid to let go, that if they did, the moment between them would end. And neither of them wanted that. They had wanted to, to be close to each other, to feel each others heart beats, beating together as one.

Emma looked up, meeting his eyes. Melting in his arms. Her heart filled and beat for his love. She knew it, he knew it.

Jason smiled. He knew what she was thinking, feeling, because he felt the same.

"I love you Emma," He whispered. He hoped by saying those words, he didn't scare her, cause; he only was saying the truth, that he felt from his heart.

Happiness filled her heart. "I...I love you too, Jason."

Smiling, he bent his head, kissing her lips. They both knew that, this was a moment to remember. Never to forget the sweet words shared.

The End (But to be continued)


End file.
